Wolf Devil Woman
by devilhuntershadow
Summary: this is a story about a girl and a wolf who fall in love but can there love servive aginst family, friends,and the other problems that seem to get in there way? other pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first strawberry panic story so please be nice . This story is my version of my- hime's wolf devil woman by: Han dj thanks for the inspiration

Disclaimer: I do not own strawberry panic

Wolf- animal language

Regular talk

Flash back

**thought**

Chapter 1

They were born

One the day she was born there was grate joy in her kingdom a loud group of howling could be heard deep within the forest. " _**my children, my family, my pack, and my friends to day is the day we rejoice**_" the grate wolf howled. " _**for today I have given birth to our savior the child I have chosen to take my place when I am gone and I shall call her chikaru".**_ With that she held her baby into the air for every one to see. She was a small child with black hair and brown eyes and fuzzy black ears and tail.

With that being done many calls could be herd thought the forest. As the howling started to calm down they started their celebration of food whine and dancing. All except the leader of her pack. She decided that after a long night of giving birth she should rest along with her pup. She then curls up around her pup and says "_** rest now my child for someday you shall become queen of this entire kingdom, it is my hope that you become a leader full of strength, intelligence, with the will to protect everyone around you and stand up for what you believe is right". **_ With that she and her baby start to fall asleep.

Meanwhile in a house on the other side of the forest not far away another family was celebrating the birth of their own child.

A little baby human girl was born. She was small with little blond hair and blue eyes. As the wife held her new baby she had to think of a name for her daughter. Then her husband leaned over her shoulder and says, " So honey what have you decided to name her". The wife then replied " well I was thinking of calling her shion what do you think?". " I love it shion it is then" he said with excitement.

" I can tell you honey our daughter is going to make us so proud. Soon shell find a nice husband, get married and make lost of money". " ok slow down dear she's just a baby it too soon to be talking about that stuff" said the wife. " right right im sorry I have to go to a meeting to attend to so take care and ill see you later". With that he gets up and walks out the door. " now don't you listen to your father too much okay I want you to have fun and grow up to be a strong girl and to follow what you believe is right." Said the mother. As she looks down she sees that her baby has fallen asleep and decides to get some sleep.

Okay that's the first chapter of my story if you like it or have any suggestions please review.


	2. chikaru's home

Okay here is the next chapter and once again This story is my version of my- hime's wolf devil woman by: Han dj

There is going to be a bit ooc in some of the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own strawberry panic

**_Wolf- animal language_**

Regular talk

_Flash back_

**Thought**

---------------------

Chapter 2:

Chikaru's paradise

It was spring and during spring this place was heaven. There was beautiful green pastures, all the trees grew up to the top of the sky so far that looked like it reached the sun, the birds were singing, water falls were rushing, and flowers were every where. The rain made this place lush, full of food, and new life. This place was her home her and her pack's entire domain. It was the beginning of a new day as a bunch of dark figures creeping across the plain.

One of witch was a tall girl with long black hair and black eyes. She had a slim figure with a above average sized chest and nicely well toned arms and legs. As they step into view you can see that there dressed in a sizable halter top that barely covered there chest's and a thin piece of clothe sitting between their legs (okay so picture all of them in a strapless halter-top and panties… I know it's kind of perverted).she had a long black fuzzy tai and ears. Also laying gracefully around her neck was a checkered red ribbon. Truly they were a site to behold. Personally for chikaru it was a little too reviling but every one else wore it so she figured she could too. Her name was chikaru she was 17 but in just two days would turn 18 years old. (I guess you figured out by now any way) because she was the bosses daughter she was one of the most high-ranking females in her pack but because she was so kind she never really had to assert her rank. She was a kind and selfless person who every on liked. She had many friends.

However right now her and her friends were hunting down breakfast for them selves. They had just came across a pack of wild boars and was trying to catch the biggest one of them all but not only did they have strength on there side they also had strength in numbers. For hunters with there type of experience this was going to be an easy meal. Just as they got closer a noise startled the animals so they took of after them. They had just finished running the one they were after into the corner and they had her just where they wanted. Then in a flashed they caught and killed the animal. Together they decided to eat their catch under the shade.

"**Yep these are my friends all right,"** she thought as she looked around her. Laying there to her right was her friend's tamao and kagome. Tamao was 17 as well. She had purple eyes, long blue hair, eyes, ears, and tail. She was smart, funny, and a very nice person. While kagome a 10 year old had long light brown hair, brown eyes, with a long brown tail. She was a little odd. She always carried around a teddy bear and she always seemed too be watching everyone and every thing. She was defiantly a smart child she possessed wisdom and intelligence beyond her years. Just like chikaru they both had very well defined muscles and slim figure.

Then sitting to her left was Yaya and her stepsister Hikari. Yaya was 18 and looked a lot like chikaru, in fact if it wasn't for her ribbon you proudly wouldn't be able to tell her apart from behind. She was smart, kind, playful, and very protective of her sister. (Yah I know I am getting lazy with the descriptions you proudly know what they all look like right) Her stepsister hikari was 18 as well. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and blond hair. She was a kind and shy girl.

Finally there was her last too friends sitting right across from her ad their names were Shizuma and Kaname. Shizuma was 19 and had long silver hair, black eyes, and a long silver tail with black tips. She was always a skirt chaser. Kaname her cousin was 19 also. She had short black hair, black eyes, and a long black tail with sliver tips. She was clever and a bit aggressive. However she was secretly a nice person when you're alone with her.

After a while they finished eating and were lying back relaxing. _**" Aw man that was some good boar but up one hell of a fight but we caught it"**_ said yaya as she continued to chew on the bone. _**" What do you mean **__**we **__**some of us didn't even fight at all" said kaname as she turned to look over at hikari. "**_ _**I mean even the little brat was more help to us than you**_" kaname finished her statement. Hikari then covered her eyes with her ears and started to whimper. She knew she didn't really help with the catch but with the persistence of her sister she got to eat what they caught to.

" _**Now now kaname dear you know she tried her best to help" **_chikaru said as she tried to defend her friend. " tamao then scooted over to her friend and said _**" its okay hikari you'll get the hang of it soon you just need more practice". " oh grate kaname you mad her cry! **_Shizuma yelled. Kaname yelled back _**" look it's not my fault she's such a baby". " Hay! You better Take that back"**_ yaya yelled as she put down her food and stood up to face kaname, as she made a low but strong growl. _**"Make me**_" kaname growled back with equal amount of force. After arguing for a few minutes everyone decided to play fight to work off their extra weight.

They continued to play until the sun started to set. Then they heard their parents howl for them to come home for the night. They all ran home back to their parents and siblings. Then they curled up for a good nights sleep. Unaware of the danger and strange events that would occur soon on her 18 birthday.

--------------------

**Authors note:** okay hers the next chapter please tell me what you think. Also if you have read any of my other stuff you would know I m having a little writers block on the other two, so once again if you have any advice or help to offer it would be so happy.


	3. shion's life

Okay here is the next chapter (man I'm shooting chapters out like crazy this time) and once again this story is my version of my- hime's wolf devil woman by: Han dj (I Probably wont say this again)

There is going to be a bit ooc in some of the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own strawberry panic

**_Wolf- animal language_**

Regular talk

_Flash back_

**Thought**

------------------------------

**Note: **first I would like to thank both TsunadeXShizune and Stavri for being the first to review thanks'!

Also chapter 2 and 3 are taking place on the same day but no worries they will meet in chapter 4

ENJOY!

-------------------------------

Chapter 3

**Shion's boring life**

Outside the forest there was a big mansion and in this mansion lived six girls. One of witch was a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. The girl was tall with a thin waist. She was wearing a white blazer and a short white skirt (basically the uniforms they ware at school). Her name was shion. She was the prefect child she had good grades, well respected friends, and only spoke when she was spoken to. She had the perfect life she had good friends, money, and as lone as she behaved she could have any thing she wanted. She was happy or at lest she would like to say that. She was almost completely sheltered from the out side world in fact if it wasn't for her friends she would probably go insane.

Right now she was sitting down with all her friends. Their parents had gathered them altogether to discuss there plans her 18-birthday party in two days. Each of the girls parents are head of major companies and thought that them living together would keep their companies on good terms. They never really got a say in how they would like the party because there fathers were using her birthday party to help Premont their own crap buy inviting every one they can. They also wanted to set their girls up with some possible future husbands. However the girls were also planning on leaving on a little camping trip of their own starting tomorrow. At least that's what their parents called it they were just camping out in the forest in their back yard.

**" This is so stupid why did they even invite us here if we don't even get a say in any thing it is ****my**** party after all"**. As she looked around shion noticed that her friend nagisa was still missing. **" She probably forgot all about the meeting" **shion thought**. **Just then a short red headed girl ran in through the door slipped on the floor and went head firs into the table. As the girl started to get up she herd a stern voice yell " your late!" Nagisa then looked up and noticed her father standing right in front of her " sorry dad I tried to get here on time but…" she was then interrupted. " I don't want to here any excuses just go sit down!" he yelled. " Yes father" nagisa replied as she slowly walked to her seat. **" Poor nagisa she doesn't deserve all the grief her father gives her" **shion thought. Nagisa was a nice 16 year old girl with short red hair and red eyes. She was a short and she daydreamed a lot. She wasn't as smart as her but she was okay. (You guys know what she looks like and stuff; also they are all wearing their school uniforms from the anime)

Nagisa went and sat down to my right between momomi and me. Momomi was 18 years old. She was a tall thin girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was smart and liked to use her looks to get what she wanted. She was a nice person at hart though. Sitting right next to her was miyuki her greatest friend/ rival. Miyuki had short blue hair and blue eyes. Miyuki was 17 years old. Her and miyuki were always at each other's throat because they were equal at every thing they competed with and it irritated them. However when she really needs help or advice she was one of the first people she talked to.

Over to my left sat my 19-year-old friend amane. She had short green hair and eyes. She was a quiet person and strong. She loved horses and playing sports especially tennis's. Sitting next to her was miyuki's little sister chiyo. She was 13 years old. Like miyuki she had short blue hair and green eyes. She was shy, stuttered a lot and blushed like crazy when people talked to her. Then lastly sitting next to her was her best friend tsubomi who was also 13. She was loud, brash, and very assertive. She was the exact opposite of chiyo, but I guess that's why they're such good friends.

It was almost time for dinner and they were board out of there minds, but luckily there meeting with their parents would soon be over. **" This thing will be over in 5 4 3 2 1"** thought momomi. Just as she finished counting their parents dismissed them and each girl practically ran right out the door. Once they were far enough from their parents tsubomi started to complain " I cant believe they made us sit through that crappy meeting like that, its your party shouldn't you have a say in it". " Well you know our parents once they get involved they want to make it all about them" said miyuki. " I hate to say this but miyuki's right there's not much we can do about it" shion agreed.

" What I want to know is why they think that we should go on a camping trip" said amane. "wwell its technically its not a real camping trip since we are just going to sleep in our back yard". " They also said that they want to teach us about the beauty of nature and stuff" said chiyo. " What's so grate about nature there nothing but trees and dirt besides there are animals in there to what if some thing happens to us" said shion. " Dad told me that there were supposed to be with a bunch of body guards so we will be protected " said nagisa. " it still doesn't mean is not a stupid idea" said tsubomi.

It was late at night when the girls sat down to eat dinner. They were served a very nice 9 curse French meal served to them by their own personal maids. After dinner their maid's prepared a hot bath for them. The girls then went off to bed. They went to bed earlier then normal because they were supposed to be expecting to leave early on there little camping trip. As all 7 of the girls laid down for the night they were Unaware of the danger and strange events that would occur soon on her 18 birthday.

--------------------

**Authors note:** okay hers the next chapter please tell me what you think. Sorry I didn't go into detail in this one but I got really tired. I'm just glad I finally got this chapter finished. Please review!

P.S incase you're wondering here are the parings for this story

The main paring is

Chikaru x Shion

Side parings are

Shizuma x Nagisa

Yaya x Tsubomi

Kagome x Chiyo

Kaname x Momomi

Hikari x Amane

Tamao x Miyuki


	4. they all meet

Okay here is the next chapter

There is going to be a bit ooc in some of the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own strawberry panic

**_Wolf- animal language_**

Regular talk

_Flash back_

**Thought**

---------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**That fateful day**

It was early morning and the sun was just rising. Chikaru and her group of friends had just woken up. They were off on their morning hunt. Today it was more important that they find more food because the females that usually did this job just gave birth last night and were very tired. _**" Okay why are we doing this again it's not our job to get the food for every one"**_ complained Kaname_**. " Well maybe because it's a good learning experience and besides we have to help out the family when they need it,"**_ replied Kagome_**. " Look instead of complaining lets just finish this so we could get back to what we need to do,"**_ said Shizuma. They all decided to stop complaining and get the food so they can go back to their job. Today was their turn to check for hunter traps and disable them so that none of the pups get hurt.

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest seven girls plus their bodyguards were traveling through the trees and dirt. They had been up since dawn and they were very tired. **" Nature screw nature what the hell was so grate about it, their was nothing but dirt every where**" thought shion as they continued to walk. " How much longer do we have to walk this path wasn't on the map dad gave us" said miyuki. " Cant we just turn back and go home" chiyo said. they had been traveling for hours and they had no idea where they were. Just then all the guards turned to them and pulled out guns. " Actually you girls wont be going back home since were going to kill you right here" said one of the guards.

Just like that all the guards started shooting at them. As the girls started to run they could feel the bullets scraping across their skin and hitting them. The girls then kept running until they were sure they were far away from them. However the girls then had another problem to deal with besides the cuts and shoot wounds, they were definitely lost. The men stopped chasing them once they were. out of site. Then one of the guards tureen to the others and said " grate now they got away, what are we supposed to do if they find there way home". "Relax their a bunch of spoiled rich kid they cant possibly make it back alive and well just tell the parents they walked away from us" Said the leader. As they all got their stories straight the headed back to the mansion.

Back with the girls

" I cant believe this, were going to die out here in this dirt hole" yelled Nagisa. " Calm down nagisa we just have to find our way home and well be fine," said Amane. " How are we supposed to do that we ran so fast that we d" No I don't think so but we should go check it out just in case" don't even know where we are" said Tsubomi. " Come on were all a bunch of smart girls let just walk back in the same direction we came in" stated Momomi. So they walked and walked they were starving and in a lot of pain. As they kept walking Shion started to scream. The scream was so loud that it could be heard thought the forest.

Meanwhile

Not to far from the lost girls a group of wolf demons were picking up traps when a blood-curdling scream caught their attention. _**" What the hell was that?"**_ Yaya said. _**" I don't think I have ever herd any animal scream like that,"**_ said Hikari. _**"Nether have I but i think we should check it out just in case" **_said Chikaru. They all agreed then quickly headed of in the direction where the scream came from.

Back with our lost girls

Shion was caught in some type of trap. The girls were scared and didn't know what to do then all the sudden there was a loud sound coming from the bushes. All the girls turned to see what was coming and there eyes widened at what they saw. Standing right in front of them was a bunch of really cute wolf girls. As the other girls got closer to see what was wrong they decided to see if they could speak English so that they could ask them for help.

The wolf girls were confused they had never seen female hunters before let alone some really cute ones. As they stepped closer they realized that one of them was in trouble. Thanks to there parents they were able to speak human talk pretty good.

The first person to break the silence was Chikaru. "Um can tell me what happened". "Yes our friend got caught in this trap can you help us?" said miyuki. As she finished saying that Yaya stepped up to the girl in the trap and climbed up the tree. In a few seconds shion then fell right on to the ground. " Whoops are you okay lady" said Yaya. " Yah I think so but I might have twisted something" shion said. Tamao then walked up to examine her leg. She then looked down at her bent legs and she noticed the gushing wound there.

"Don't move your wound very deep" said Tamao. Kaname then walked over to the girl with brown hair and asked, " So what humans doing so down here if you don't mind asking". " Well we were here for a camping trip when the body guards assigned to protect us decided to kill us" said Amane.

While every one was talking about what happened Chikaru made her way over to the fallen girl. For some reason she was completely infatuated with her. Chikaru found her self-looking over every detail of the girl's body. She started off at the girl's light blue eyes then went down to her nicely firm chest to her perfect legs. Once she got there the two of them finally looked each other in the eye and they were both stunted.

Now it was Shion's turn to be awestruck by the wolf girl's beauty. The first thing she noted was her eye they were a beautiful shade of black. Then as her eyes went down she notices her ample bosom; here thin waist, well-defined legs, and especially her long black tail and ears.

Over with the other girls one wolf was very interested in what was happening over there with those two** " interesting humans and their kind don't usually get this type of reaction when they first meet, I just hope nothing bad will come out of it".**

Meanwhile with the other two" hi my name Chikaru what yours". Shion still said nothing. **" Maybe she didn't under stand me"**. Chikaru then put her paw on the girls shoulder when a sudden tingling feeling that ran through her body caused her to let the snapped out of her trance and spoke " I'm sorry what did you say". "My name Chikaru what yours" she repeated. " oh its shion nice to meet you". Then shion held out her hand to shake hers but she could tell that this gesture only made her confused. Before another word could be said between them shizuma then called out to her.

Chikaru and her friends then gathered together to talk about what they should do with them next_**. " I think we should take them back with us" **_said hikari. _**" Are you stupid they could be dangerous how do we know that this isn't some kind of act and that they just want us to lead them to the rest of us"**_ replied Kaname. _**" There in danger if they stay out here they'll die**_" said Kagome. _**" I hate to say this but **__**Kaname**__** is right how do its not a trick**_" said shizuma. _**" We can just keep an eye on them if that's what your worried about"**_ said Yaya. _**" Well chikaru it's your call"**_ said kagome. They sat and waited for her decision then she finally spoke. _**" We will take them home with us until they are all better, but yaya is right we should keep an eye on them. So the only question left is who gets who**_" she said. They continued to argue for a few minutes until they had finally decided. Chikaru would watch the long blond haired one, shizuma would watch the red head, kaname with the long brown haired one, hikari with the short green haired one, yaya and the long pink haired one, Tamao with the tall girl with short blue hair, and Kagome with the short girl with short blue hair.

The others had no idea what they were talking about because they couldn't speak their language. " Do you think they're going to help us" said Tsubomi. " I don't know but I sure hope so" said Momomi. Then the others turned around and chikaru stepped up to speak with them.

" okay we decide that we take you back with us until you better then we take home, but while you here we be keeping eye on you okay" said chikaru. " That's fine but why do you need to watch us" said miyuki. " so we can make sure you okay" chikaru said. She didn't want to come out and say that she didn't trust them. " Before we go could tell us names" said shizuma. " Oh sorry well my name is shion and to my left are miyuki, momomi, nagisa, chiyo, tsubomi, and amane" she said. " Good my name chikaru and to right is Tamao, kaname, shizuma, kagome, yaya, and hikari".

As they finished their introductions they told them who would be watching witch person. Then they gently lifted shion and started to walk them back to there din. When the girls got their they were completely aw struck about how beautiful their home was. Then as they started to go in closer they heard a deep and frightful growl coming from right behind them.

------------------------

**Authors note:**

ohhh a cliff hanger usually I hate it when people do that to me but its a lot more fun when it's the other way around.

Man this was my longest chapter ever I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as possible.

Please review!


	5. that fateful day part 2

Okay here is the next chapter

There is going to be a bit ooc in some of the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own strawberry panic

Wolf- animal language

Regular talk

_Flash back_

**Thought**

---------------------------

**Chapter 4**

_**Quick Recap :**_

It was early morning and the sun was just rising. Chikaru and her group of friends had just woken up. They were off on their morning hunt._** Look instead of complaining lets just finish this so we could get back to what we need to do,"**_ said Shizuma. They all decided to stop complaining and get the food so they can go back to their job. Today was their turn to check for hunter traps and disable them so that none of the pups get hurt.

----------------------------

Cant we just turn back and go home" chiyo said. they had been traveling for hours and they had no idea where they were. Just then all the guards turned to them and pulled out guns. " Actually you girls wont be going back home since were going to kill you right here" said one of the guards. Just like that all the guards started shooting at them. So they walked and walked they were starving and in a lot of pain. As they kept walking Shion started to scream. The scream was so loud that it could be heard thought the forest.

--------------------------------

_**" What the hell was that?"**_ Yaya said._** " I think we should check it out just in case" **_said Chikaru. They all agreed then quickly headed of in the direction where the scream came from. Shion was caught in some type of trap. . Yaya stepped up to the girl in the trap and climbed up the tree. In a few seconds shion then fell right on to the ground. While every one was talking about what happened Chikaru made her way over to the fallen girl. For some reason she was completely infatuated with her. Chikaru found her self-looking over every detail of the girl's body. Now it was Shion's turn to be awestruck by the wolf girl's beauty.

--------------------------------

" okay we decide that we take you back with us until you better then we take home, but while you here we be keeping eye on you okay" said chikaru. Then they gently lifted shion and started to walk them back to there din. When the girls got their they were completely aw struck about how beautiful their home was. Then as they started to go in closer they heard a deep and frightful growl coming from right behind them.

**Chapter 5**

**That fateful day part 2**

Everyone then turned around a large wolf like creature standing right behind them. "_**Chikaru what's going on here why are there humans in our home?"**_ the pack leader growled. Chikaru then laid shion down and walked up to her mother. _**"Mom theses people are hut really bad and if we left them out there they could have died"**_ pleaded chikaru. "_**Chikaru what happens to them is not your problem besides they could be dangerous"**_ the leader replied. _**"Please just here them out mom**_" chikaru begged. As chikaru and her mom continued to argue the others stood by and watched.

"What's happening" miyuki asked in a whisper. "Chikaru asking her mother you guys can stay with her mother not so sure "said Tamao. " mom thinks that you could dangerous" said Shizuma. "Do you think she will let us stay with her?" asked Nagisa. "I don't know final decision belongs to her" said Kaname.

After the argument her mother then turned to the other girls and walked up to shion. They stared at each other for a moment both expecting each other to say something. "Please please can we stay here we war hurt and tired, we have no where else to go so can we please stay" pleaded shion and her friends. The leader still said nothing she then looked over to her daughter and her friends and said to them _**" fine they can stay for as long as they are here they will be treated like every one else, they will also be expected to pull there own weight and you all will look after them is that clear"**_ she asked. "_**Yes maim"**_ they all replied. _**"Good now go give them a bath and something fresh to ware and I will go tell the rest of the pack about the situation"**_ the leader said as she started to walk away.

"So can we stay" asked Amane. "Yes my mom wants you know that as long are here you be treated like every one else, you also expected pull your own weight" said chikaru. " But we don't know how to do any thing that you guys do" said Tsubomi. " Don't worry we teach you for right know lets get you bath and some clothes" said Kagome.

The girls then followed the others deeper into the den. They continued to walk until they came across a hot spring. "You take bath here, can give me your clothes" said Hikari. The girls then took of their cloths slowly because they weren't used to getting undressed in front of other people. While unknowingly giving the other girls a nice view of their bodies, this time even Kaname was sneaking a peek.

After Hikari came back with their new cloths the rest of them took off their cloths and helped them into the tub. Once they were in Momomi noticed that she could not stop blushing when Kaname was around her. Kaname then got up to help the girl was herself and clean her wounds. When Kaname got a good look at her she really noticed how beautiful she was. As Kaname looked at her more she noticed that Momomi had nice smooth skin, well toned arms and legs, and a very nice chest size. Then a visible blush could be seen on Kaname.

After they finished their bath they showed the girls their new outfits and after al little bit of arguing each girl lead the one they were watching off to their respected area of the den.

--------------- With Kaname x Momomi

"So this is where you sleep" Momomi asked. "Yah could either sleep with me or over in corner" said Kaname. Momomi didn't really have much of a choice. It was cold outside or at least to her it was. She watched as Kaname curled her self up on to her little bed (they sleep on beds of hay) and started to fall asleep. While making sure there was enough space for Momomi to sleep on. Momomi then decide to lay her self down next to Kaname and try to get some sleep. Once Kaname was sure she was a sleep she looked up at her and noticed her shiver from the cold air. **"Wow she feels so warm but she looks cold"** thought Kaname. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. When she was sure every one around her was a sleep she curled her tail around her so that she could try to keep her warm. She could tell that Momomi was warming up and once she was sure she decided to go back too sleep.

------------------ With Tamao x Miyuki

While on the other side of the din others were also getting ready to sleep. " so here I sleep you sleep next to me or I make you bed somewhere." Said tamao. "Umm… no thinks I think ill sleep over their" said miyuki. Miyuki knew it was cold out side however she couldn't bring herself to sleep next to her. The more miyuki thought about it a noticeable blush crept over her cheeks witch didn't go unnoticed by tamao. As tamao got closer she wrapped her tail around miyuki's body and pulled her down onto her bed. They were so close their bodies were touching miyuki could feel tamao's breath on her ear. While tamao could feel miyuki's hart heart beat faster. As tamao leaned down to look into eyes. **"She's so cute when she blushes and her eyes are very beautiful**_**"**_tamao thought. Miyuki was just starting to relax when tamao leaned down and gave her a soft lick on the cheek. As this happened miyuki thought **"why is my body freezing up like this, nobody's ever had so much control over me before so why now. Maybe it's her or … no that's impossible I have never showed interest in girls before and besides we just meet but then what's with that kiss or lick or whatever it was. Whatever I'm way to tired to think maybe tomorrow".** As miyuki looked over to her she noticed that the other girl had fallen asleep and decided to do the same.

------------------- With Kagome x Chiyo

"No be worried I promise I take good care of you please relax" kagome stated. "Oh no I'm not nervous because of you it's just the new environment and that I haven't seen my sister in a while". Said Chiyo. "Well sister is not far from here and as your environment it grows on you give it time". Replied kagome. However Chiyo was still nervous she had never been less than 10 feet away from her sister before. Kagome could feel her discomfort and wrapped her self around her in a hug. Instantly Chiyo felt her body ease and started to relax. She didn't know why but she felt completely safe and at ease around her. Soon chiyo's body went limped started to fall asleep. Kagome then picked her up and brought her back to her bed. Then curled up net to her stuffed bear and Chiyo and started to fall asleep.

-------------------- With Shizuma x Nagisa

not far from kaname and momomi slept laid two girls. Shizuma was trying contain her excitement because next to her was what she thought was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. While sort of unnoticed by shizuma her tail started to creep up nagisa's thigh. Witch definitely didn't go unnoticed by nagisa as her hart started to beet faster and thoughts raced a mile a minute. **" aw man why dose she have to be so sexey" **thought nagisa because she knew it was going to be a long night.

--------------- With Hikari x Amane and Yaya x Tsubomi

while over her yaya and tsubomi were arguing where to sleep. " look she my sister so I sleep with her lady" yelled yaya. " first of all my name is tsubomi ,secondly your supposed to take care of me besides its too cold for us well probably die by morning" yelled tsubomi. The had been yelling at each other for a good 10 minutes surprisingly not wakening up any body around them. " I getting sleepy so you sleep with me if want it no seem like they stop arguing soon" said hikari. "okay that's fine by me I'm really tired too" said amane as her and hikari curled up to get some sleep. However with the other two it was another 2 minutes when they started to get tired and noticed that the other two were all ready asleep. The two of them decided to call it a tie for the night and curled up next to each other and fell asleep.

---------------------with Chikaru x Shion

then right in the middle of the den laid chikaru. She was almost asleep when she turned to notice shion wasn't there. **"shit she cant have gone to far with her inger. I have to find her or she could get worse".** She tried to sniff her out but the smell of her blood was everywhere as she went around in circles. Soon she found her sitting on a rock. Chikaru slowly crept up to her. " why you no in bed you need sleep" said chikaru. As shion turned around she thought **" wow she looks even more beautiful in moon light" **" un I was just thinking about some things" she said as she noticed chikaru sit beside her. " what about" chikaru replied. "just stuff like if my family knows or is worried, I never really liked them that much but I'm worried if I might never see them again" shion said. " you will I sure of it" chikaru said happily. **"yah but then I might never see you again"shion thought.** " your home is really beautiful chikaru I wish mine was like that". Shion said. The two of them then decided to head back to bed and get some sleep.

-----------------

Meanwhile a lone shadow sits off in the distance looking down over the den. _**"himm I wonder what challenges theise new people will bring to chikaru, well what ever it might be she better be ready to face it".**_

**Authors note:**.

Okay now I'm sure this was my longest chapter ever I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the delayed update I'll update as soon as possible.

Please review!


	6. new Beginnings

Okay here is the next chapter

There is going to be a bit ooc in some of the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own strawberry panic

Wolf- animal language

Regular talk

_Flash back_

**Thought**

---------------------------

Chapter 6

A new day

It was an early morning when the rest of the pack started to wake well everyone except their sleeping guest. Today chikaru and her friends got to sleep in late to help take care of their new friends. Unfortunately that meant that they were going to be babysitting to day and won't get to eat this morning. However despite that everyone woke up unusually happy this morning. This was the first time they had slept with someone else besides each other. About an hour later miyuki and the others started to wake up when they realized no one was laying beside them they all slowly got up and walked toward the outside of the den.

Once they were outside they were greeted by a very pleasant site. Outside their were over 20 puppies rowing around and playing some looked more human like chikaru and the others and the rest looked more like actual animals. However what truly made his a pleasant site was watching the people that were playing with them. Their was Hikari, Tamao, and Chikaru they were playing around with some of the smaller pups. The puppies didn't look to old in fact they looked like they were born about 2 weeks ago and some looked even younger than that. They looked like they were being extra careful with them. Some were playing; others were sleeping, and being cleaned or feed.

While on the other side Yaya, Shizuma, Kagome, and Kaname were playing with some of the older pups. Like with the younger ones some were playing; others were sleeping, and being cleaned or feed. Although their playing was a bit more ruff. They were biting, growling and many other movements involved. As every one kept on with what they were doing they noticed they were being watched. They turned up to look at the other girls standing there. They looked at each other and in agreement they asked the girls to come over to them. Witch they did as thy slowly walked over to the people who were supposed to take care of them.

While over in chikaru's group shion, amane, miyuki slowly walked over to where they were sitting. " you can sit if want" said tamao. The girls then gently sat down being careful not to sit on the puppies. "so what's going on how come no ones here" miyuki said. "rest of the family went catch breakfast hour ago, they should be back home soon so after they return we can eat too" said chikaru. " okay so is there any thing we can do to help you out " asked shion. " you help us play with them just be really gentle" said Hikari. The girls then picked the pups and started to play with them.

----------------------

Mean while with the other group

Momomi and the others sat as they watched them play around with the other puppies. Kaname then stopped and turned to them and asked " you want play to". "Umm I don't know if were cut out for that type playing" said nagisa. "you get used to it you're part of pack now so you learn to pull own weight and includes baby sitting". "Fine well help as long as it will get you off our back" said Tsubomi. "Okay but just be careful of their teeth we don't want you to get hurt more" said Shizuma.

The rest of the day went really smoothly as the girls learned more about baby sitting. As they were talking they all got to learn a little more about each other. Soon while waiting for the rest of the family to return home everyone got tired and fell asleep.

After about 15minuts of sleeping chikaru kaname, tamao, kagome, shizuma, hikari and yaya was awakened by the sound of foot steps. By the time everyone fully woke up the rest of the pack had returned home. _**"Hello chikaru how was your day" **_said the leader._** "Fine today mom we took the kids out to play, then we taught the others how to help with the baby sitting" replied chikaru. "That's good, now why don't you and the others go find something to eat we will take care of the rest" said the leader. "Thanks mama" said chikaru. She then gave her mom a quick lick on the cheek and ran off to tell the others.**_

_**"hay guys mom said we can go eat now" chikaru yelled. "Okay but shouldn't we wake them up to, they haven't eaten since yesterday" said yaya. "Why don't we just bring them back something for the since they are still recovering" said kagome. "No they have to learn how to catch at least some thing for themselves incase we aren't able to "said kaname. "She might have a point the sooner we can teach them the better" said shizuma. " well then what should we teach them to catch" replied chikaru. "How about fish there easy to catch so they should be able to do that" said tamao. **_So they agreed to teach them how to fish, now all they needed to do was to wake them up.

First they all tried to gently shake them up but that didn't work so well. So yaya then took in a deep breath and yelled "GET UP !". Of cores that woke everyone up. It startled them so much that they literally jumped up 2 feet in the air well except for two others. Nagisa and Momomi were still asleep. Witch was normal for Nagisa because she was a heavy sleeper but for Momomi it was a different story she is usually a light sleeper. As they looked in closer the noticed that Momomi had a piece of cotton in her ear. First shizuma walked up to Nagisa and gently nudged her on to her side in witch she immediately woke up. She sat up then yawned " good morning every one umm what time is it." "its still mid afternoon we where just getting ready to go get some food" shizuma replied.

Then Kaname then walked up to her and used the heal of her back foot to somewhat gently kick Momomi on to her back side. "Hay what the hell was that!" yelled Momomi. "Where get something to eat you get up unless you want wait till dinner" replied kaname. **"god what the hell is her problem I know she wanted me to wake up but did she have to be so hard" thought Momomi.** " okay we think we should teach you to fish so you know have to be dependent on us all time." Said Chikaru. " all right then but where can we fish" said chiyo. " there is river no far from her so it safe" said kagome.

Then they started two walk off in the direction toward the river, witch didn't take too long to reach. Once they got their and settled down tamao decided to be the one to teach them since she was the best fisher out of all of them. " okay first you get in water but do very slowly" said tamao. The others excluding shion and the rest of chikaru's group did as she said and slowly got into the water. " now lower you're self slowly into water and place hands over the water." Tamao said. Once again they did as she said and followed her exact directions. "then once fish close quickly grab buy neck and toss on to land." said tamao. The girls then waited for the fish to come closer to them.

Then a fish started swimming around chiyo's foot so she tried to catch it but instead slipping, she knocked herself agents her sister. Then miyuki started to fall she grabbed on to amane, who grabbed onto nagisa, and so on until every single one of them except shion fell head first into the river. When they got up a sudden burst's of laughter caught their attention. " hahahaha man that was so great you should have seen your face hahahaha" said yaya. As the every one else started laughing they noticed that Even chikaru ,tamao , hikari , and kagome couldn't help laughing a bit as well.

" haha very funny how about instead of laughing why don't you come over here and help us" said Tsubomi as she got up. Then tamao got up and shook all the water out of her hair, once again soaking the previously wet tsubomi. "relax it funny no need to be angery" said shuzima as she stopped laughing. " _**okay sicnce this isn't working why don't we try one on one training to help them learn okay" said hikari.**_ The girls then got up one by one and walked to the water to help them. While over by the tree chikaru turned to shion and asked " you want to give it a try I bet your hungry." "um I think I can give it a shot" replied shion. With that chikaru gently helped chikaru up and over to the river.

About two hours later after some really close calls. The others got tired of waiting for them so they decided to lend a hand. After helping them catch something to eat they decided to go catch something for them selves. Except for kaname, hikari and chikaru who stayed behind with them as they say down to eat their food." man you humans stupid If cant do something simple like this." Said Kaname. " they don't teach us about this type of stuff ay school." Said nagisa. " what school." Asked hikari. " it's a place where we can go to learn things like math and meet others" said miyuki.

As they were eating Yaya looked up and said _**" hay guys I just remembered that today is Chikaru's birthday right" **_she then looked up at everyone. _**' yah that's to night right I can't wait for the party its going so much fun, I bet their will be plenty of cute females to play with.**_ _**Said**_ _**Shizuma. " yah but what will we do about them" said kagome. " she's right we don't know how others will react to them being here" said tamao. "well I'm sure it will work its self out and if not my mom will talk to them about it" said chikaru. **_" umm excuse me "said nagisa. Then they all turned to her. " would it be too much trouble to ask what you guys are talking about" she said. " we talking about chikaru's birthday party to night." Said Kaname. "wait today's your birth day too" said Miyuki. " what you mean too it your birthday also". Said chikaru. " no actually today is my birthday" said shion. " wow that's weird, hay maybe leader won't mind celebrating her birthday to" said Hikari. " yah is okay with you" said chikaru. " sure but what usually happens at these party's"said shion. " first everyone from all other family come to celebrate, then we eat and play with each other. nothing too much happens" said Yaya. "cool sounds like fun" said Momomi. " then it settled then we have party for chikaru and shion ok" said Shizuma. Everyone agreed then headed back home so they can start to nights paty.

-------------

Meanwhile

" _**how can you do such a thing maro epically without talking to us first!"said voice 1. " they were in trouble and needed help , they were only kids they seen harmless.. 'harmless their humans how do you know it wasn't some type of trap" said voice 2. " look I know humans can be tricky but do you really think they would hurt themselves that much for a trap and betides they haven't tried anything agents us and their being watched carefully it will be fine" said maro. " you better hope so because if anything happens because of your carelessness epically to night then I will not be held responsible for what happens next" sad voice 3. " I will take full responsibility for it all I ask is that you talk to your packs and have them be nice to them or at least civil toward them." Maro replied. As the others started to walk away the first voice spoke "fine, we'll see tonight will be a test for them and don't say a word about this conversation to anyone "he said as he left. **_**" grate, now I just hope they can keep their promise. chikaru be careful I don't know what tricks they might try I just hope you can out smart them on your owen" she thought.**

**Authors note: **thanks for all the grate reviews. Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapters I will try to write some more so keep reading.


	7. plans

Okay here is the next chapter sorry it took so long

Disclaimer: I do not own strawberry panic and this story was inspired bay another.

Wolf- animal language

Regular talk

_Flash back_

**Thought**

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Quick Recap :**_

_**. **_" umm excuse me "said nagisa. Then they all turned to her. " would it be too much trouble to ask what you guys are talking about" she said. " we talking about chikaru's birthday party to night." Said Kaname. "wait today's your birth day too" said Miyuki. " what you mean too it your birthday also". Said chikaru. " no actually today is my birthday" said shion. " wow that's weird, hay maybe leader won't mind celebrating her birthday to" said Hikari. " yah is okay with you" said chikaru. " sure but what usually happens at these party's"said shion. " first everyone from all other family come to celebrate, then we eat and play with each other. nothing too much happens" said Yaya. "Cool sounds like fun" said Momomi. "then it settled then we have party for chikaru and shion ok" said Shizuma. Everyone agreed then headed back home so they can start to night's party.

Meanwhile

" _**how can you do such a thing maro epically without talking to us first!"said voice 1. " they were in trouble and needed help , they were only kids they seen harmless.. 'harmless their humans how do you know it wasn't some type of trap" said voice 2. " look I know humans can be tricky but do you really think they would hurt themselves that much for a trap and betides they haven't tried anything agents us and their being watched carefully it will be fine" said maro. " you better hope so because if anything happens because of your carelessness epically to night then I will not be held responsible for what happens next" sad voice 3. " I will take full responsibility for it all I ask is that you talk to your packs and have them be nice to them or at least civil toward them." Maro replied. As the others started to walk away the first voice spoke "fine, we'll see tonight will be a test for them and don't say a word about this conversation to anyone "he said as he left. **_**" grate, now I just hope they can keep their promise. chikaru be careful I don't know what tricks they might try I just hope you can out smart them on your own" she thought.**

_**Chapter 7 : preparations**_

When chikaru and everyone returned from their little lunch break they helped the rest of the pack get ready for the celebration. Kaname, Yaya, and Shizuma went to help some of the others in hunting down enough food for the party to feed everyone. Even though the other packs that are coming over were bringing some food of their own to share with everyone.

While Hikari, Tamao, and Kagome watched over the others and help move every thing around for the party. Chikaru decided to go and talk to her mother. _**" mother do you think that its is a good idea, I know some wolves have a bad history with people. Do you think those girls will be safe?" asked chikaru. " honey I do not know how everyone is going to react but I have informed the elders of their presence and asked them to tell everyone to be one there best behavior. Even still you girls should stay by there side at all times just to be safe." Said marro.**_

" _**ok I will be sure to tell everyone about that. You don't think that they will try to do something to them do you?"asked chikaru. " I don't think so but be one your guard just in case" she said. " ok , by the way mom I just wanted to let you know that today is also shions birthday as well and would it be possible to celebrate hers as well?" asked chikaru. " I don't believe it will be a problem but we should make an official announcement until later this evening ok" said marro. " ok mom, I will go to tell the others then get ready for the party." Said chikaru as she ran off in the other direction. "ok but hurry back" marro yelled back as she headed for her din.**_

Meanwhile yaya, shizuma, and kaname have finished their hunt and came back to take a little rest. When suddenly shizuma was toppled over by chikaru who was running at top speed. _**" waoh chikaru where's the fire?" said yaya. " guys we all need to have a conversation now it's very important." Said chikaru. " ok but did you have to run into me like that." Said shizuma as she started to get up. " I am just glad she didn't run into me this time" said kaname. " girls we need to do this quickly because I need to get ready, we also need to do this without letting shion and the others know i don't want them to worries. Said chikaru". " ok but how do we do that" said kaname. " I think I have an idea" said yaya. **_

Meanwhile over where hikari, tamao, and kagome are ========

" _**this parties going to be so much fun, I can't wait to see the others again and OUTCH….. what was that….OW.. see their it is again." Said hikari.**_ She looked down and saw two rocks at her feet. Then she looked around and saw her sister hiding in a bush waving her over. She then tapped on the others shoulder to let them know. " we be back, stay here ok" said tamao as they walked in the others direction. _**" sis why did you hit me with a rock" asked hikari still rubbing the sore spot on her cheek. " sorry hikari I didn't mean anything by it" said yaya through her snickering. " why is it ok when you hit her on purpose its ok but when I hit her by accident you attack my face?" asked kaname. " because I can never tell if things are really an accident with you" said yaya as she growled back at her. " now girls we don't have the time to be fighting with each other we have a bit of a problem "said chikaru. **_

She the proceeded to explain the situation to the others and about what her mom told her.

" _**so what do you think we should do" said tamao. " I think we should take the pack leaders advise and pretend like we know nothing but continue to watch over them" said kagome.**_

" _**hope fully nobody gets hurt" said hikari. "nobody should get hurt be we should only get physical if somebody else dose first but hope fully it will not have to come to that" said chikaru. "do you want to tell nagisa and the others" said shizuma. " not just yet there already worried enough about the party" said tamao. " what do you mean" said yaya.**_

_(flash back)_

" _hay guys do you think we will be safe going to this party. Even though chikaru and her pack accept us what about the others." Said Momomi. " what do you mean" asked chiyo who was very confused. "she means that humans and wolves have never been to close to each other, she doesn't know if they will like us being so close to them" replied miyuki. " I think it will be ok because shizuma and the others are here to protect us" said nagisa. "true but they can't stay joined at our hip all night long" said_ _Tsubomi. "they probably want to see some of there other friends as well " said amane. " I think it will be okay, they will probably stay close to us any way so there's no need to worry about that. As for protection we should only call on them if necessary to help make it easy" said shion._

_( end flash back)_

"_**I think shions right it will ok they wont be able to start a big problem without every one knowing what happened and as for the small ones as long as we keep the them at least 2 or three feet next to us than it will be okay agreed "said chikaru. They all nodded in agreement. Then decided together the others to take a short nap while chikaru headed off to see her mom before taking a small nap her self.**_

_**Her mother looked over her daughter she smiled and whispered into her daughters ear " grow my child from all experiences weather they are good or bad , become a strong person to protect those you love and trust in your friends" said marro as she fell asleep.**_

**Authors note:** okay hers the next chapter please tell me what you think. Once again sorry it took so long school got the better of me this year. Hope fully I will get out another chapter out soon.


End file.
